Please Don't Leave
by Akatsuki-kunachi
Summary: All she needed was to get home faster. Maybe then he would of listened. This is not Naruto, but it happened to me.


Please Don't Leave

I whimpered as a blow was struck to my head. "Ow Nii-san!" I whined at Paloma while rubbing the back of my head.  
"You kinda deserved that, you and your perverted sense of humor."

"But that was still kinda uncalled for."

"PFFFT. Yea right."

We both felt a warm hand on our shoulders and stopped talking. I looked up to my father; Paloma gazed tenderly at him. "Now whats wrong?" He asked in his beautiful voice. Don't get me wrong, I love my father as a FATHER. Not as some weird crazy celeb.

We both pointed at eachother and yelled in unision,"SHE DID IT!" before bursting out in laughter. After my random fit of laughing, I looked up at him and he gazed at me like a proud father would.

"What are we doing today dad?" I bounced over to his side, kinda looking like a 5 year old stuck in a 15 year old girl body.

"We're gonna just lounge around. Remember the back crack in the last training session?" I looked at the ground and twiddeled my thumbs.

_FLASHBACK_

"_YAHHHHH!" I gave a yell of pure rage and my shin met my fathers back. I heard a sickening crack and smiled as he fell to the hard ground below. He and I dashed at each other and clashed with Rasengan and Chidori, then we were blasted into a boulder by the power of the explosion. _

"_Gr…."I growled. _

"_YUKI!" I heard Ryuu call, but everything faded away except attacking dad. Black fire swirled around me angerly and my chakra went from Red to Black and red. _

_My demon was coming out._

"_YUKI!" My father ran towards me and grabbed my tail. He then put the demon's chakra into a box or something, leaving me to fall into darkness. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He growled at me and threw a piece of bacon at me. I caught it with my teeth and nomed on it happily, giving a 3~ bubble over my head. Paloma laughed and my father just growled.

How naive I was.

**+A FEW DAYS LATER+**

"No. He wouldn't do that!" I screamed. Paloma shook her head with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but he did…" She looked into my red, teary eyes and I saw the truth that was held behind it.

"Please tell me that it was an imposter. Please." She and I locked eyes before I looked down from the brown haired sister's(1) eyes. "THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" I yelled into my hands.

"I saw the whole thing. He has left us because we don't "have potental". Yuki, come here…" She put an arm around me with sympathy as I turned around and cried into her shoulder.

_**I couldn't stop him. I am worthless. I couldn't stop the one who I gave my soul to.**_

_**Why must this happen to me?**_

I saw the demon as she growled to me: "Come here child, you need me. Do not lie to yourself." My eyes were now a red void of sorrow when I stumbled towards Mokuto (2) and fell into her paws.

But I didn't fall into her hands.

There was a light holding me back by my stomach. I looked up and saw my mother holding me. "M-mother..?" I was pulled up by her and I could barely stand. My dead mother, returning back to me in my darkest hour? How?

Unless she was looking down on me the whole 15 years I had a veil draped over my eyes and my red tape secluding me to a single tree in a forest that hid the truth from my fragile mind.

Ignorance sucks.

Ignorance kept me a demon.

It kept me oblivious to the harm he would be doing later.

The ignorance kept me believing the truth.

It kept me within my own little world, my little own world with peace, love, and the thing I lack here.

A family.

But no, that was shattered when he left. He has crushed the only family that understood me. The only one that really **CARED **about me.

Let me tell you, they're not my real family. But they sure as hell were a family to me.

My real family was always yelling at me because I had messed up on **SOMETHING.** It was nice to have another family to escape that.

My "father" is 16, Asian and his name is Matthew McFarland.

My "sister" (3) is 13, shes Mexican and her name is Paloma.

Me? I'm "Yuki"(4) but I am Asian, 13, and my name is Anita.

Nice family eh?

All I had to do was come back home faster.


End file.
